


家有儿女

by LittleDamara



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, 黑帮AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 黑帮一家子





	1. Chapter 1

斯瓦塔尔法海姆夜总会迟迟没有开门，外面的人在寒风中排着长龙，抽着烟取暖消磨时间。  
室内灯火通亮，温暖干燥。舞厅里两三个人挨着吧台，默默抽着烟。舞厅另一侧为半封闭式包厢，开口一面对着吧台，四个男人坐在里面。时下流行歌从舞台唱响，女声低沉磁性，引得包厢间一个黑发男人反身去看，角度让他只看见舞台一角。他转回头，把最后那点烟扔进酒杯里熄灭，再把杯子朝圆桌中心推去。  
坐他对面的两个男人长相粗俗，身材粗壮矮小。其中一个有话语权的眨了下小眼睛，摸着无名指上的戒指，眉头从这两人进来后就一直紧皱。  
“我不想惹麻烦，真的。”他又重复了这句话，之前他已经说了很多遍了。  
黑发男人露出笑容，他身边的金发男人默不做声，用食指重重的敲着桌面。他的体型在这四人中最大，也最健壮，一举一动充满压迫力。两个矮小的人因为他这个不明寓意的动作焦虑起来，舞台传来的歌曲调子逐渐升高。  
“我们需要谈判！”小眼睛说。“拜托了，索尔，该死的这不是我们的错……我们需要见见奥丁！”  
“他不在这里。”微笑的男人突然开口。小眼睛快速地瞪向他，他下意识认为这个男人一说话准没有好消息。  
“他很早以前就离开了，现在所有的事都是我们兄弟俩做主。”  
小眼睛狐疑地眨眼睛，他第一次听到这个消息。  
“可是，奥丁他为什么离开，把话事权给你们？”  
话音刚落索尔抬起眼睛，小眼睛知道自己说错话了，闭口不谈奥丁。接着他快要哭地挠着前额，手臂撑在桌面上。  
“我说了我不知道账簿的事，它出了差错我能怎么办？”  
“少了很多……”黑发男人玩起沉着烟屁股的酒杯，把它拖拽发出磨砂的声音。“……东西。而且从两个月前已经开始了，我想或许可以等你们自己改回来，结果没用。”  
他重重把厚底玻璃杯放到桌面，小眼睛和他专心聆听的同伴吓了一跳。他们的反应把男人逗笑了。  
“别玩了，洛基。”索尔侧过脑袋说。他们这次来急需查明账上出的问题，在别人的夜总会总该还要有客人的样子。  
洛基挑眉，抱着手臂倒回椅背上，显得无所事事。索尔看得出他早就想离开了，这里似乎不会问出什么，斯瓦塔尔法海姆的老板亚尔维斯怕他们怕得要死，就算有真话也不敢讲了。索尔看着那对小眼睛一直不停地眨巴，心生厌烦，也想一走了之。这个夜总会在不通气的地下室里，外面虽然湿润寒冷，但是里面是个截然相反的世界，闷得让人恨不得一直狂灌冷酒——或许这就是他们的经营方法。  
舞台上的女声拔高，调子尖锐急促。洛基再次回首，不过他还是什么都看不见。  
“你再回忆下两个月前的事情，我的亚尔维斯，这家夜总会当初也是经历了重重困难才可以走到今天地步，我不希望……叫她别唱了。”索尔压着眉头说。  
亚尔维斯赶紧朝吧台边的人打手势，猛地指指舞台的位置。  
索尔看着吧台的人走动后才继续说：“我的意思你明白吧，我们一起来找找问题，只要思路理清，我们就走，以后大家照常做生意。”  
亚尔维斯哭丧着脸，把他的小眼睛挤没了。他粗短的手伸出桌面，想做出一些类似于求饶的姿势讨点同情理解。  
“别摆出这个表情，还没到那个地步。”索尔拍拍他，然后看着他带着戒指的手指。  
“戒指挺漂亮。”他打趣着说。  
“你还想有指头戴着它的话最好有屁快放。”洛基插话。  
亚尔维斯抽搐了一下。索尔扭头，洛基百无聊赖地躺在椅背里与他对视。  
“他们不会说实话的，哥哥。”  
歌声依旧，从低沉中慢慢攀高调子。  
“你别捣乱。”索尔警告洛基，他接着面对亚尔维斯，已经没了耐性的面孔，直接指着对方的脸蛋。“我们已经等了一星期，结果你什么都没给出来，你还需要我们等多久？等到奥丁回来？”  
洛基在索尔身后发出一声轻笑，索尔没理他。  
“可是，可是这说不通啊……”  
亚尔维斯缩起脖子，他的同伴表情紧张，双手一直死死压着西服，两个人额头都是油腻腻的汗珠。吧台的人站直身子，却也不敢过去。舞台上的歌女爆发了歌曲高潮的最高音。  
“我不是叫她不要唱了吗！”索尔用力捶了桌面，洛基的杯子被震倒，混杂了香烟灰的酒洒了一桌。  
“埃尔！她为什么还在唱？”亚尔维斯尖声喊道。  
“我以为你是想请她酒。”吧台一个男人跑来，瞪着眼睛说。  
亚尔维斯气成猪肝色，他看到洛基在那里捂嘴偷笑，索尔一脸凝重地等着他的答复。  
女声又唱了起来，乐队伴奏加入，舞厅越来越吵。  
“停！停下！”亚尔维斯大喊。他跨出包厢，走到舞厅中央朝乐队挥手。“混账！耳朵聋的吗？都停下！”  
乐师相互看看，把乐器放下。歌女站在台正中，伸个懒腰，然后拿起之前送上来放在一旁的酒走下来。  
她直径走到亚尔维斯面前，抿一口酒，把酒杯递给他。亚尔维斯奇怪地接过，他原本即将爆发的火气被一股莫名的奇怪感觉压制住，令他显得呆滞地与女人面对面站着。  
女人露出笑容，她把手搭在亚尔维斯肩头上，把他轻轻推开。  
索尔还在憋着怒火等亚尔维斯的答复，对面坐着的另一个紧张的小个子也不说话，双手一直绑紧放在桌下。洛基用手背拍了下索尔的手臂，示意他时间差不多该走了。  
一个影子笼罩住了他们俩。女人挡住他们的光线，右手叉着腰站在包厢口，现在她才把含在嘴里的酒吞下去。  
洛基带着微笑抬头，然后表情僵硬。一旁的索尔认为是亚尔维斯回来，便摆着一副臭脸扭过去看，结果差点从座位上站起来。  
这时候夜总会的大门被挤开，外面寒冷的空气跟着吵闹欢笑的人群涌进来，一下子空旷的舞厅里人山人海，又闷热了几分。乐队见状便又开始演奏，一首接一首的欢快爵士乐充斥了舞厅，亚尔维斯怎么喊都没办法，连他自己都被开始跳舞的人群淹没。  
“不喜欢我的歌？”女人露出微笑。吵闹声似乎被她隔绝在身后，她说的话依旧清晰可闻。  
索尔和洛基都张着嘴巴没说话。  
“很久没见了，不是吗？”她的目光在两人脸上扫视，手抬起身下洛基的下巴，捏捏他的脸蛋。“不想我？”  
“海拉？”洛基被扯着脸蛋问。  
“叫姐姐。”海拉拍他的脸蛋以警告。接着她抬头与索尔对视，对方还未反应过来的模样令她觉得很可笑。  
“欢迎我吧，我现在回家了。”

 

他们三人挤出地下夜总会，走到后巷停车的地方。晚风刺骨，洛基只好把自己的大衣脱下给海拉披上。海拉赞许，还想去捏洛基的脸颊，洛基皱着眉头躲开。他们直到开车门之前都没有相互说过一句话，外人看来没有一家人的融洽氛围。  
洛基的专属后座被海拉霸占了，她完全没打算和洛基分享后排的座位，所以洛基帮海拉重重地关上车门后，把自己摔进了副驾驶座。索尔也被突然出现的的海拉搞得闷闷不乐，况且他现在还不知道究竟发生了什么事。索尔把上车前脱下的大衣扔给洛基，让他披着。海拉坐在阴暗的后排，看着这一切。

索尔站在自己的书房里，这里曾经是他父亲奥丁的办公室，现在成了他的。海拉在这个家的房间还留着，一下车她就自己回去，一句解释的话——关于她当初为什么会走和现在为什么会回来——都没有。洛基则是一直在气恼着某些事情，他直接把索尔的大衣扔回给他，也跟着屋子的光回去了。  
索尔看着桌面上的几本账簿，感到头皮发紧。他们始终查不出是谁从中作乱制造假账。最有可能的就是内鬼私吞，而最担心的则是被人偷换当之后的证据之一。这种事不能交给外人来处理，洛基却说也不能让内部的人知道太多，所以目前所有有关他们家族的酒店或者赌场或者夜总会都是索尔和洛基一块去一一证实的。他们当然查出了有问题的那几家店，比如今晚的俱乐部。可是更深一层的消息却没有，他们不知道做假账的人是谁，或者几个人，也不知道是出于什么目的。最近没有人逃跑没有人失踪也没有人死于意外，监狱里的人都有了封口费，足够他家人下半辈子的花销。生意对手连自己的事都处理不好，据说他们组织里面自己起内讧，几乎快要散了，所以也不可能是他们搞的鬼。总体来说现在奥丁森家族事业步入了辉煌时期，只是这上坡的过程出了关于假账这件恼人的小事情。  
就在索尔想事的时候洛基推门进来。索尔有些惊讶，以为他早溜出去或者已经睡了。  
“所以现在是怎么回事？”洛基光着脚走进来，他穿着睡衣，走动的时候衣摆上下漂浮着。  
“你是指哪一件？”索尔问完后觉得这句话极具喜剧效果。  
洛基挑眉。“我是说海拉，她回来做什么？”  
“这里也是她的家，她随时可以回来。”索尔耸耸肩。  
“她为什么偏偏挑这个时候？父亲不在的时候。”  
“你穿着睡衣进来就是为了问这件事？”索尔感觉这不像洛基的作风。“我想她明天早上会解释的，我再说一次，这里也是她的家。”  
“她有目的。”洛基凑近索尔说。“父亲一离开她就出现……你难道不会觉得你地位不保吗，哥哥？”  
“嘿她是我们的姐姐。”索尔抗议。  
“你别忘了小时候是谁把你打哭的。”  
“是她没错，但是她也有好的时候。”  
“你又想说车的那件事吗？”洛基预料到索尔会想到这件事，他鄙夷地看着他哥哥的脸，这个家伙总是给他的姐姐找开脱，还真的都是奥丁森家的人了。  
“我知道你心里面也在烦着她，说吧。而且那辆车会轮到你开只是她想换新车而已，这是唯一的理由。”  
索尔应付地点着头，他双手楼上洛基的后腰，把他抱进自己怀里，说：“别说得好像你没有做过对不起我的事。”  
洛基因此笑了，他的表情转化自如，有时候索尔会怀疑这副面孔是不是真的。  
“我的不算，都是小事。”  
“气跑我的未婚妻？”  
洛基耸耸肩，表现得好像想不起这件事来。  
“留下烂摊子让我背黑锅？”  
“车祸那次？”  
“不，度假酒店那次……原来车祸那次也是你搞得鬼。”  
洛基用手指夹住索尔的嘴，故意撇开这个话题。索尔倒无所谓，他从不追究洛基做的坏事。所以他拿开洛基的手，捧着他的头吻下去。第一下索尔还压到洛基的鼻子，令他鼻头红了一块。洛基偏过头让自己舒服点后又努力往索尔身上挨，一边咬着他的下唇一边把他的哥哥推到桌子边。  
他们俩都兴致勃勃，性器隔着裤子发热发硬。洛基从索尔胸膛上撑起自己，开始解睡衣的扣子，时不时挺一下腰，紧挨上索尔的裤裆。索尔在他身下吐着粗气，他双手包住洛基的翘臀，由下往上爪捏，有时候力气大得令洛基踮起脚来躲避疼感。  
洛基让睡衣自然滑落到地毯上，他渐渐俯下身，把索尔的衣服下摆抽出来一直推过胸膛，由索尔的腹肌开始一路往上亲吻，留下水痕发亮。索尔的手放在他头上，揉乱他的头发，或者捏他的耳垂。当洛基咬上索尔下巴的胡子时，索尔一下子起身把他压回到桌面上，用影子把他遮住。  
洛基在他眼下急促无声地呼吸，他的眼睛瞪大，期待渴望地回视索尔。见索尔没动静，便抬起腿勾住他哥哥的公狗腰，用大腿内侧来回抚摸。索尔的眼神加深之后洛基得意地露出急切的笑容，他鼻子喷着气，把索尔拉下来再次纠缠湿吻，短暂的分开时发出湿润的水声。而索尔一边舌吻着自己的弟弟，一边用手去扯洛基的睡裤。  
突如其来的敲门声把索尔吓的跳起来，洛基则是快速地翻到宽大的办公桌后面。门推开一条缝的时候索尔才捡起洛基地上的睡衣扔到桌子另一边。  
海拉拿着马丁尼悠然地走进来，她换成了之前经常在家里穿的那套居家服，毛巾包着头发，看起来刚泡完澡，脸上亮晶晶的，索尔猜她刚敷完面膜。  
“有什么事？”索尔把衬衣往裤子里塞。  
海拉面无表情地看着他手忙脚乱地穿好一只掉出来的鞋，翻了白眼。  
“有些事要商量。”  
“说吧。”  
海拉清清喉咙，索尔傻傻地看着她，还要稍微侧过身去。现在他有些后悔，应该让衬衣下摆放出来的，至少可以遮遮裤裆。  
“出来。”海拉抬头望着天花板，百无聊赖地说。  
索尔无措地四处望，他差点就要双手插口袋吹口哨了。  
“出来，我看见你了。”海拉又喊了一声。  
洛基黑着脸从桌子后面站起，他睡衣纽扣全扣错了，歪歪扭扭地晃动着。  
“出去，我们有事要谈。”海拉朝门口努努嘴。  
洛基想反驳，他想留下来，而且他觉得他自己应当留下来。海拉盯着他令他不好开口。洛基只好看向索尔，但是索尔故意瞥开目光。  
洛基重重地关上木门，把索尔和海拉留在书房里。  
索尔感到气氛有些凝重，海拉倒无所谓，她走到一旁待客的沙发坐下，把酒杯放一旁。索尔看着她黑色的头发还从毛巾里滴着水，沙发靠背有些深色的点滴浑开。  
“父亲离开的时候是否留下什么？”海拉抱着双臂直视站在书房正中的索尔问。  
“有，一封信。”这是索尔最不肯承认的事，奥丁的确是留下了一封信，放在他自己的保险箱里，还说只有知道密码的人可以打开。  
海拉在书房里用眼睛找到保险箱的大概位置。  
“你过去打开，密码是我的生日。”  
索尔鼻子喷气，不愿意挪动脚步。海拉看到他的样子，仿佛回忆到她欺负索尔小时候的画面，不自觉地露出很坦诚怀念的微笑。  
海拉站起来，离开了沙发。索尔以为她会亲自去开保险箱。但是海拉永远出其不意，这点她像极了父亲奥丁。索尔看着他黑发的姐姐走到门口，一把打开木门。  
趴在门上偷听的洛基摔回了书房的地毯上。索尔张着嘴看他，而洛基则愤恨地抬头，一缕黑发垂在他面前。  
他仰头瞪着一旁的海拉，海拉只是翻翻眼皮，觉得有些无聊。  
“你听见了，密码是我的生日，过去开吧。”她对洛基说。  
她知道洛基绝对会去开的，因为他总是要亲手去证实他怀疑的东西。  
保险箱在索尔的近似乎绝望的心情下被洛基打开。他看着洛基从里面拿出一封信，取出来后一行行快速扫过，眉头越来越深，最后他又把信看一遍。  
“上面说什么了？”海拉故意问。  
洛基抬头看着索尔的时候索尔从他脸上看到了不可置信以及惊慌失措。他大步上前抓过信，第一眼就看到“海拉”和“继承人”这两个字眼。  
“fuck！”洛基轻声骂着，可能连他都没察觉自己在说什么。索尔看着他面色惨白的弟弟，又看看一边头次露出高兴笑容的姐姐，让信纸从手中滑落。  
“欢迎我吧，我到家了。”海拉说，拿起马丁尼落落大方地离开了。


	2. Chapter 2

索尔一夜未眠。当他在厨房弄一些简单的早餐时，洛基出现在他背后。索尔侧过头无精打采地看着对方的脸，发现了和自己一样重的黑眼圈。  
“你现在还觉得一切正常的话你真的是无可救药了。”洛基嗓子上火，他嘶哑的声音说，同时打开冰箱，故意把门撞到索尔肩膀上。索尔瞪他，然后退到一边，洛基拿出冰牛奶，直接对口喝。  
“说了多少次不要这样喝。”索尔把火关掉，他拿起平底锅，培根的香味浓郁起来。  
洛基转向索尔，带着笑意抿掉嘴巴周围的牛奶渍。索尔眉头紧皱，没有其他动作，只是站在厨房的白色瓷砖上，一手拿着锅铲一手拿着滋滋跳油的平底锅，看着自己的弟弟。  
“你在想什么？”洛基明知故问，微笑的时候露出上排牙，是每一个报社都希望拍到的画面。这个甜蜜无害的笑容可以说服陪审团的十二个人，或者让欠债的可怜虫心存侥幸以为可以逃过一劫。索尔知道洛基的魅力以及知道洛基精通此道，他自己就几乎无可自拔了。他承认看着洛基仰着脖子喝牛奶时喉结在那悠长的曲线上挪动让他暂时浮想联翩，往日夜晚的欢愉立刻填补了他大脑早起时会有的空白。但是这次索尔只有一小部分为此心动，其余的则是烦恼着眼下的情况。他曾剧烈希望今早起来的时候发现海拉再次离开他们，就像7年前的早晨那样无声无息，然后没有任何消息地与家人分隔两地。但是没可能了，索尔起来后被告知中午的时候搬家公司会把海拉的一些行李送过来，让门口的人知道免得他们不放人进来。  
索尔甚至多煎了海拉的那部分培根。他正郁闷地把它们平均地分到三个碟子里。  
洛基探头看看案台上的餐具数量，不乐意地哼一声。  
“怎么样？你待会还要送到她房间里？”洛基挖苦地说。  
索尔刚要反驳，突然一只巨大的黑影从落地窗那里飞跃进来，吧嗒着爪子跳到洛基身上，一下子把男人压倒在地，然后疯狂摇着尾巴舔脸。牛奶洒了一地，洛基因为那热情的舌头完全骂不出一句话，不停地想从黑影里面挣扎出来。  
“汪！”黑色的狗响亮地朝惊呆的索尔叫一声，又继续用鼻子拱拱洛基，开始舔附近地板上的牛奶。  
“拉我起来！”洛基在地上朝他哥哥喊。  
而索尔抬头，看着海拉来到厨房外，弯腰对着那只黑色大狗拍手：“芬里尔！过来！谁是好狗狗？”  
芬里尔立即仰起头又兴奋地嚎了一声，前爪子在洛基身上跳两下才跑到海拉的怀里。  
“哦，你是好狗狗，是不是？嗯？”海拉把活泼乱动的黑熊犬揉进自己怀里，索尔还从没见过海拉可以这么热情地对待自己的弟弟们。  
“那是什么？”洛基惊慌地坐起来，拼命地擦着脸上的口水，但是睡衣上的牛奶让他中途放弃了。  
“她叫芬里尔。”海拉不满意洛基对她狗的态度，她直起身子，双手揉下芬里尔的脑袋，然后命令它出去屋子呆着。“到外面等我，乖狗狗。”  
芬里尔在原地转一圈，还想靠近洛基，索尔终于上前一步挡着。“出去吧，去，去，乖狗狗。”他成功地把狗哄了出去。  
厨房里只剩下洛基洗脸的水声，地板上还有被踩脏的脚印，再过一会牛奶就会凝固粘黏并且发臭。海拉把额前的头发撩到耳后，早上和自己的狗狗见面令她心情好了许多，而索尔并不知道这只狗是什么时候送进来的。  
“哦，甜心，你还做了我的份。”海拉看到碟子里冷掉的培根，还有星点牛奶洒在上面。她勉为其难地点点头表示早餐她心领了。“下次你会记得煎蛋要半熟的。”她说。  
“我没有做煎蛋。”索尔说。  
“下次你会的。”海拉看着洛基伏在水池边的身影，有些同情地歪嘴角。索尔想着她还会提什么要求，肯定会像小时候，不，甚至他们上学那段时间，海拉总是习惯对自己的弟弟们指手画脚，除了在她吃的东西上下功夫外，还得陪着她去购物。洛基去了一次就再也不肯了。  
“你永远不会想知道发生了什么事，那些该死的香水，还有那些女人。”洛基说的时候双手还在发抖。  
索尔倒是记得他姐姐干过最恶劣的事情就是带着装了空弹的真枪朝她的追求者开了三枪，就在自家后院，在他们父亲面前，嗯，还有那个可怜虫的父亲。索尔并没有被枪声吓到，但是海拉在烟雾中大笑的画面不可能从他脑海里抹去了，她看起来只是在圣诞聚餐的时候开了个无伤大雅但是确实很好笑的玩笑那样。不过洛基没有亲眼见到这场闹剧，他不太甘心，甚至还想找个倒霉蛋去追求他姐姐来重演这一幕。  
海拉很早就跟着父亲四处跑生意，说得好听点就是这样。父亲对她很满意，各方面的，直到索尔和洛基加入进来之前，海拉几乎可以一人独撑大局，如果他们的父亲特别忙的话。索尔很高兴自己的姐姐这么能干，也为自己父亲能有这个帮手而感到庆幸——他那时候才刚上道不可能辅佐出海拉那种成效，而洛基永远都在找麻烦，即使基本上他自己都可以解决，父亲还是对此很不放心，始终没有让洛基太过接触家族产业的核心。  
“父亲并不喜欢海拉。”一次洛基这么说。  
索尔以为是洛基心里不平衡才说出这种不着边际的话，洛基露出让他等着瞧的表情，索尔挺烦他这点的，弄得好像全世界只有自己不知道事情真相。所以他深吻自己的弟弟，让他把这个想法靠边放放——那天正好距离海拉出走整整一个月。  
发现海拉不见之后洛基再次露出验证他之前说法的“你看吧”的表情，索尔故意不去看他，和父亲一块无言地等着淅淅沥沥的细雨停止，最终接受海拉真的离去的现实。  
洛基从水池里抬起头，深深地吸口气。索尔回身看他一身都是水地站着，想到家里开着暖气而心情放松一些。  
“你知道你是领养的吧？”海拉冷不丁说了一句。  
洛基感觉自己在状况之外，他看起来不确定刚才那句话是海拉对他讲的那样，再次看向索尔求证。索尔也被这句话说得一时不知道该有什么反应。他们两人就这么站着对望片刻，然后都看回海拉。  
海拉沉下脸色，暴风雨前夕的乌云汇聚起来。  
“fuck.”她对着索尔。  
“fuck.”她转向洛基。  
“fuck you.”她又转回索尔。  
“等下为什么……”索尔伸出双手满脸疑问。  
“因为你是大哥。”海拉指着他的鼻尖说。“如果你们是冲着玩背德刺激的那套，我会亲自对这件事出手。”  
“我当然知道我是领养的！”这时候洛基开口。“纯粹只是玩玩……”海拉对他眯起眼睛，洛基移开视线。“……偶尔的时候。”他不自信地补充。  
“我知道你们早就干上这档事了，但是我还是不希望有除我们之外的第二个人知道这种事。”海拉收回指着索尔鼻尖的手指，她垂下视线，看看自己的指甲，接着说：“家丑不可外扬。”  
洛基的眼神沉下去，索尔瞥到那股时而会有的疯狂情绪蕴藏在他墨绿色的眼睛里。  
“当然，姐姐。”洛基用轻松的语调回答。

参加会议的路上海拉的亲信负责接送她，而洛基在他哥的车里骂了一路。  
继承会议比想象中还要大规模，所有与奥丁森家族有关的组织都来了，即便没有来一伙人，都会拍一个话语权的代表占一个位置。索尔看到亚尔维斯也在其中，他似乎想从海拉那里找突破口求情，解释清账簿的事。洛基站在索尔身边，他们没有坐下，靠着墙边看着人从大门那里鱼贯而入纷纷落座。  
“那个矮子又想求情了。”洛基在索尔耳边说。  
“那只会更惨。”索尔回他，洛基则露出微笑，看起来怡然自得，完全没有早上那一身狼狈的模样。  
华纳家族的人对海拉很热情，相比起一旁的兄弟俩，海拉与他们更像一家人。索尔居然对此感到有点心酸，父亲会希望见到这种局面吗？

“怎么会呢？”海拉在晚饭的时候听到索尔这么抱怨，说她与其他家族过于亲近。  
“无论你们做了什么（她故意在索尔和洛基之间轮流看），我们还是一家人。”她说出这句话的时候表情诚恳，丝毫没有故弄玄虚的做派。  
洛基默默用叉子戳他碟里的鱼，没有加入对话。  
“另外关于账簿的事情我开始着手查了。”海拉说。  
洛基抬头看她，与她对视后又看回自己的鱼。  
“这其中有些待解决的问题，需要点时间，我想……父亲回来前我可以处理好。”  
“不用了，还是让我负责吧。”洛基发话。  
“你可以去管理其他的，比如东区的事。”海拉直接说。“你愿意的话，还可以给自己揽些烟草生意。”  
“原本不是有吗？”  
“拓展新支线。”海拉突然放下叉子，把瓷碟砸出响亮的声音，像是警告洛基不要找借口。  
“虽然我戒烟有段时间了，但是生意不能不做，就这样，你明天去东区，好消息坏消息都带回来告诉我。”  
洛基闭上眼睛，索尔看出他在含蓄地翻白眼。  
“好的，我会的。”洛基平静地说。

 

接下来的一个月过得很平和，大家各自处理自己的事物，时不时参加别人的婚礼或者庆功宴。过了圣诞节他们三个人还去以前的度假小屋呆上一星期。索尔砸冰洞钓鱼，洛基和海拉坐在木栈桥头喝着热可可，这副画面看起来超乎索尔所设想的融洽。似乎海拉回来后一切再次步入正轨，生意顺利，其中出的差错都及时弥补，另外海拉让洛基开拓的烟草生意也顺利地接手，原本一盘散沙的东区都因为这个生意线而统一规划起来。  
“家人是最重要的。”海拉经常这么说。索尔觉得这句话不适合她这个年龄段讲，她倒是上瘾一样需要感叹的时候都来这句。

冬季末尾再也没有雪落下，路两边布满湿漉漉的脏雪，等天气回暖一些，青草就可以冒出尖了。  
索尔站在落地窗前，前几天刚停了供暖，他只把窗开一条缝来挡风。海拉站在他房门口，露出索尔最担心的那种微笑。  
“你再说一次？”  
“你刚才听见了。”海拉走进来，高跟鞋踩在地毯上没有一丝声音。  
“你疯了。”索尔拒绝认同那句话，即便在他听到的一瞬间心里下意识肯定了它的真实性，因为如果是这样的话，一切都解释得通了。  
“就是他，你亲爱的弟弟洛基做的假账。”海拉用食指点上索尔的胸膛，贴近他抬头，索尔发现她的黑发里面居然亮着一丝诡异的绿光。  
“你难道没有察觉到洛基一直很紧张这些错账吗？他专门亲自去查办，嗯，他是不是告诉你这些事不能让别人来做？”  
海拉看到索尔眼里的犹豫，知道自己说中了。  
“他没有理由这么做。”  
“啊、啊、啊，”海拉整理起索尔的领带，他待会还要去参加品酒会。“你不用欺骗自己，他就是这么做了，因为……你知道因为什么，他和你这么亲近不是没有目的的。”  
索尔皱着眉头，试图抵抗海拉的话语，可是他内心叫他必须听得更多。  
“他和我们不同，他只是领养的小孩，不是血亲。我经常说什么来的？”  
索尔与海拉对视，没有开口。  
“我说，家人是最重要的。”她整理好索尔的领带，扶正他的三件套，后退几步，满意地打量自己的弟弟。然后她从一边的花瓶里折下一小簇紫色的花，插在索尔西装外套的翻领扣里。  
“他随时都想着要离开，但是他和我不一样，我是家人，总是会回来，他只会拍拍屁股走人，留下一堆烂摊子。”  
索尔想到洛基从进入这个家之后就一直搞破坏，可大可小，这种不被认同的心理作祟令他一直处在未开化的逆叛期。而海拉刚才说到了点上，因为索尔一直隐隐觉得洛基有离开的打算，就像当初海拉那样，一走了之，永远不再回来，永远不再通信。  
“他留在身边就是麻烦，我专门支走他到东区，免得他通过你深入我们家族中心。你知道要怎么理解我所说的麻烦吗？这种玩火的人对于家族，还有对你，特别是你的危害程度。”  
“什么意思？”  
“斯瓦塔尔法海姆夜总会的时候，你们对面坐着亚尔维斯和他的同伴。”  
海拉停下，故意让索尔的眼睛跟随自己。她像是准备离开那样缓缓朝门口那里走，吊着索尔的胃口。  
“然后呢？”索尔追问。  
“他的同伴有一把枪由始至终对着你，他精神一直很紧张，但是呢，洛基发现这点之后，他只是乐于去吓唬玩弄他们的敏感的神经——那些小矮子总是目光短浅又神经质，什么事都可以做出来。”  
她说完，看到索尔僵硬的表情后，满意地离开了。  
窗外的天色暗沉下去，房间里也一并昏暗。索尔在其中站立，当他想起来需要出门时，把翻领扣里的花拔出来扔到地毯上，用鞋踩踏过去。

 

一个礼拜后的夜晚，索尔开车载着洛基前往一个交易会面。  
“这是哪里？”洛基透过车窗看外面黑漆漆的一片树林。  
索尔没有说话，他把车顺着泥路直径朝树林里开，最后停在一个棚屋附近。他下车后洛基还在车里没出来。索尔看得出他开始对此产生怀疑，所以帮他开了车门，告诉他过一会海拉也会来。  
这句话起到了反效果。洛基死死盯着索尔的脸，把车门关上。  
突然棚屋的西面原本是黑暗的地方亮起一排车灯，把树林间的湿雾照成蒙白色，引擎间索尔还听到熟悉的犬吠。  
海拉从亮光里走出，芬里尔跟着她，咧着牙朝索尔喘息不已，身后的灯给它的皮毛罩上一层白霜。  
“洛基呢？”她开口问。  
“在车里。”  
索尔话音刚落，车的另一侧就传来开门声，然后是被泥土蕴藏起来的急促混乱的脚步声。  
芬里尔叫了两声，立即冲了出去。海拉站在原地，与索尔对视，片刻后招手让部下去把洛基追回来。  
他们在明暗分界明显的空地上等了几分钟，索尔便看到洛基被两个人抓着手臂拽回来。他的步伐不稳，索尔发现最先跑回来的芬里尔嘴里有着血迹。  
“海拉！”洛基知道自己无路可跑，他朝着海拉问。“你在做什么？！“  
“只是处理点家里面的事。”海拉拍拍芬里尔的脑袋，才转而看向洛基，视线在他受伤的腿上停留了一会。  
“在你打算从我们家里偷钱的时候你应该想到会有什么下场的。”  
“这不是真的！”洛基喊，他立即在人群里面寻找索尔，也很快找到了他，他的体型在里面依旧是最醒目的那个。  
“索尔，我没有，你要相信我。”洛基苍白着脸说，伤口的疼痛和灯光令他的脸白得不像活人，这给了索尔一种处于压抑梦境中的错觉。  
但是索尔没出声，只是抱着手臂看着他。  
海拉看索尔无动于衷，便露出可惜的表情看着洛基，耸耸肩膀。  
“把他带去'仓库'。”  
索尔听到这句话才有点基本反应出来，他知道海拉的打算，凡事做到最绝，不留丝毫情面。  
“家人是最重要的。”海拉在一帮人把洛基塞进后备箱的时候说。“除非里面出现不守规矩的家伙。”  
索尔看着海拉在空地上来回渡步，与他脑海中那个在烟雾中大笑的姐姐重合起来，这令他觉得踏实，一切都终归正轨，不再出丝毫差错。  
当两个部下坐进车里时，索尔说：“我也跟着去，免得洛基中途逃跑。”  
海拉扭头看着他，眯起眼睛。  
“他总会逃跑，我很了解他。”  
索尔认真地说：“你不会想他逃跑吧，他一旦逃出范围就很难抓回来了。”  
海拉挑眉，让出道路，索尔直径坐到车后排里。  
关上车门后只剩下车里的动静，连犬吠都隔绝在外。索尔听到洛基在车后箱喊骂挣扎，撞得车有些震动。前排的两个人习惯了这种动静，他们调好后视镜，然后把车开了出去，很快上了公路。

轿车行驶在无人的深夜公路上，月光被厚云遮挡，一切都是黑色的影子。就在行驶过向东的路牌后，车开始歪斜打滑，仿佛因为路面结冰而失去控制，但是现在已经是春天，冰雪消融，夜晚只剩暖风拂面。最终轿车在路面上擦除两道轮胎痕后靠边倾斜停住，后车门打开，一个男人走了下来，他头发稍长，扎着一个小发球在后脑。他下车后前后看看，然后才打开车前门，驾驶座和副驾驶都是，每开一扇门，就有一个人从车里面倒出来。高大的男人把倒在地上的两个男人拖到路边的沟里放好，才再次回到公路上，关上后面和副驾驶座的门。  
后车箱传来间断的敲打声，高大的男人没有理会，他是个不会说话的影子，默默地坐进驾驶座，关上车门，把车开离了这里。


	3. Chapter 3

索尔第一次真的对洛基动心是刚为父亲做事的那会儿，他从简单的送货跑腿开始，而洛基可以整天待在家，做其它室内的基本工作。一个阳光太过热烈的午后，索尔满身大汗地从户外回来。他的车半途抛锚，对方故意以时间拖延给交易价钱打了折扣。索尔身上没有零钱，他一路从修车厂走回来，拿着士多店意大利老妇人施舍的橘子汽水解渴。当他终于捏着空玻璃瓶一手抓着湿成一条的外套进入屋子的阴凉地时，立刻瞧见靠在走廊墙边沉思的洛基。这条走廊悠长昏暗，但是另一头通往开阔的后院，有泳池，有果园景色，有郁郁葱葱山林的坡。洛基没有去那，只是呆在阴暗的过道，因为听到索尔的粗喘抬头望向他。  
“嗨。”洛基的笑容在暗红色的墙映衬下洁白无暇，弧度恰到好处，令眼睛半眯成月弯。  
屋外阳光热烈，热气鼓闷住心脏。索尔的脑子里灌满了橘子汽水，还有一股消不掉的机油味。他浑身汗湿粘稠发烫，脏兮兮的。而洛基优雅干净，在屋子里朝他招招手，像是被打断思考，或者一直在等着索尔回来。  
蝉鸣聒噪，越来越响。  
索尔走进去，没有说一句话，双手都抓着东西，一边是空汽水瓶，一边是湿成条的外套——他紧紧地抱住洛基，把鼻子埋进黑发男人的颈窝，缺氧地急促深呼吸着。  
洛基没有推开他，但他也没有回抱，只是安抚地拍拍他的背。  
“嘘……”洛基在索尔的耳边说。  
索尔认为洛基是在努力安抚他挫败的灵魂，实际上那时候洛基正在偷听墙另一边奥丁的会议，他单纯地想让索尔小声些。  
第二天，索尔带着枪，让那帮人把交易剩下的尾款付清，并且打爆了他们的豪车轮胎。

是的，枪。这很重要。索尔开车的时候不自觉地想。对面偶尔过往的车辆飞速经过然后错开，车灯照亮了索尔后裤腰插的两把枪，从那两个在水沟里昏迷的倒霉蛋上搜下来的。后备箱时不时传来敲打声，只是一次比一次弱，直到索尔把车开进一个安静的小镇，车里面完全没了动静。  
索尔记得他来过这个镇子。他凭着记忆力找到了医院，不过他记起来关于摄像头的事，便掉头走人，一直开到一家无人的宠物医院。  
他把车停在后院，从后门砸破玻璃进去。留着门，让外面的路灯照进来，笼子里的动物被惊醒，对着外人低吼，小一点的狗则在笼子里面乱跳着。索尔找到一块布，某个职员的披肩，他把那些吵闹的笼子盖住。一只猫从楼梯上下来，蹭蹭索尔的小腿，顺着开着的后门出去了。  
索尔最后还是开了一盏台灯，照着柜子寻找狂犬疫苗、针，剪刀和绷带，然后是消毒酒精还有棉球那些需要的清洁工具。等他完成这些，再次回到车边，把后备箱打开。  
一股浓烈的血腥味在索尔打开车盖的时候顷刻涌出，接着是令人闻起来同样不舒服的湿气。风吹过来，再次是夜晚森林味道。  
洛基面朝外，侧缩在那块小空间里，有个袋子不知道装着什么硬物一直抵着他的背。索尔先是被他安静、苍白的脸吓到，仿佛时间在他身上停留在被海拉抓到的那一刻。他整张脸像被泼了一桶水，连头发都是湿淋淋的，而眼眶发红，索尔只有在洛基发高烧时见过他这副模样。索尔立即看向洛基的小腿，破损的裤子下有块索尔看不清的伤口，血没有完全凝固。这时候月亮出来，越过索尔的肩膀照亮了那块肌肉缺口，血呈现出黑色，像一个破烂的袋子缠在洛基的小腿上。  
索尔皱着眉头，他弯下腰，拍拍洛基的脸蛋。后备箱里的男人微微睁开眼睛，只有一条缝，墨绿色的光立刻倾泻而出，把索尔的内疚感狠狠从他心里面揪出来，用最微弱的责备神情令索尔的双手颤抖。  
洛基再次闭上眼睛，现在轮到他皱起眉头了。  
“这是哪里？”洛基因为腿上的疼痛说话失去了势气，听起来像是躲在被窝里赖床。  
索尔没有回答他，他只是一把将洛基从后备箱里抱出来，几步走进宠物医院，放在他收拾好的办公桌上。索尔暂时离开了下，推来一把椅子让洛基放脚。期间洛基虚弱地晃着身子，从车后箱的颠簸以及伤口火辣的疼痛中恢复神智。他很快发现，甚至闻出这里是家宠物医院。他低下头，发着抖，看索尔蹲下身把他受伤右腿的鞋脱掉，被血浸湿的袜子像是剥下的兔皮被金发男人扔到一边。就在索尔拿着剪刀把裤子剪开的时候，洛基慢慢摸上索尔的脸颊，让他抬头对视。  
“我是做了假账。”洛基几乎用气声在说话。索尔被他的手指冰凉刺得眼皮跳动，他随即把外套脱下给洛基披上，对方很快接受了这个带着温度的施舍。  
“毕竟这不是长久之计，因为我不属于这里。”  
索尔没有吭声，他继续着手上的动作。用消毒酒精的时候洛基倒吸着气，同时想把脚抽开。索尔用力地抓住他的脚踝，丝毫不受影响。直到索尔听出洛基喊疼不是因为伤口而是因为自己的力度时，他才松开手，看到光裸的脚踝上皮肤印着自己红色的手指印，难以消去。他觉得应该是在听到洛基对他坦白后力气才不受控制的。  
“你要那些钱做什么？”他开始为洛基包扎伤口，用过的针已经滚到黑暗的角落里，轻轻撞在一个笼子边，一只狗鼻子挨近嗅了一下。  
洛基的声音在索尔的头顶上传下来：“未来的打算，路费，还有我自己的一些生意。”  
“你可以不用这么做的。”  
“必须，索尔，这是必须的。奥丁不喜欢我，他也不喜欢海拉，他几乎谁都不喜欢。”  
索尔听到这句话猛地抬头，洛基从上方看着他，漠然的神情令索尔难以抑制怒气。  
“怎么了？我们的少爷听不了自己爹地的坏话？”洛基笑起来，即便他很快收起笑容，还是让索尔的火气爆发。  
金发男人站起身，单手箍住他刚刚亲手包扎好伤口的男人的脖子。洛基仰起脖子要避开索尔手掌的压力，他双手想把那只大手扯开，他也用上左腿去踢，但是索尔无动于衷。  
“为了你我现在也会被海拉杀死！”索尔大吼，手上的力道加重，洛基的脸色发红，挣扎得更加激烈。  
他似乎要说什么。  
索尔把洛基一下子压到桌面上，洛基的后脑撞上桌子疼得他咧开嘴巴。现在索尔肯让洛基开口了。  
“就算你不救我你也会死！”洛基尖声喊，随后他开始剧烈地咳嗽，在索尔手掌允许的范围内艰难地呼吸空气。  
“除掉我只是第一步，接下来是你，蠢货！海拉她会回来目的只有一个，就是要毁了奥丁的一切。”  
“你胡说！”  
另一个房间传来几声犬吠，最后变成呜咽。  
洛基因为索尔认真反驳的表情开始咯咯笑起来：“你知道最关键的是什么吗？为什么奥丁一离开她就回来？或者我们应该把因果倒过来——她回来，奥丁走。”  
索尔加大手劲，警告洛基不要玩文字游戏。  
“你伟大的父亲，那个奥丁！他自己离开就是为了让海拉回来。噢，或许他们的关系并没有我所讲得那么差，至少从奥丁那方面来说还有一点情面可留。”  
“父亲留了一封信。”索尔说。  
“是的，是的，但是你怎么知道那封信就是奥丁留的？”洛基说完这句话，索尔对他的固执便松懈了。洛基厌恶地推开索尔的手，从桌面上撑起自己上半身，挨近索尔危险平静的面庞。  
“海拉她知道密码，当她得知奥丁离开后便偷偷回来把信换掉了，买通律师，让自己成为继承人。”  
“她怎么知道会有封信留给她？”  
“因为她明白奥丁无缘无故地离开就是为了让她回来，我想奥丁也是迫不得已离开，他需要海拉的能力，只能自己让一步，退出空位让他的乖女儿回来做事。”  
“所以原来的信只是一次留给海拉的任务？”  
洛基突然亲了一下索尔，表示对方猜中的奖励：“我猜就是关于东区烟草的事，做假账的时候我发现奥丁在往这方面动脑子……所以刚回来的海拉同样说了烟草生意时我就开始怀疑她了，只是不能说出口而已。”  
索尔摔坐在椅子上，像是刚从水里出来猛地大吸一口空气。  
“她是恶人先告状，抓着我做假账不放而已。”洛基还是觉得冷，他缩在索尔的外套里，那双眼睛落在自己包裹绷带的小腿上，而后飘落回索尔身上，带着释然，似乎很高兴索尔终于理清头绪了。  
他把还带点血迹的脚丫踩在索尔的膝盖上，让索尔看他。在索尔的眼睛里找到再次燃烧起来的内疚后，洛基伸出双手，捧上索尔有些时间没打理开始毛茸茸的脸。  
“你在感到抱歉吗？”洛基的动作牵引索尔站起来，他轻柔地带领索尔挨近自己，让他庞大的身躯挤入自己的双腿间。受伤的脚踩回椅子上，完好的那只腿紧紧贴着索尔。  
索尔低头看着几乎埋进自己怀里的洛基，点点头，蓝色的光晃动在他眼睛里。洛基闭上眼叹气，他的双手顺着索尔的脖子抚摸到他的宽肩，五指带着终于恢复的温度透过索尔的衣物在他的皮肤上留下触感。索尔把头低下去，与洛基额头相抵。那双手从索尔布满肌肉纹理的手臂滑下，停在腰带上，手指若有若无地试探那部分的皮肤。  
洛基睁开眼睛，他与索尔对视，里面飞跃而过一丝激动，接着他露出得逞的笑容。  
他把索尔背后的枪拔出来，拉开安全栓，枪口压在索尔的胸膛上。  
即使索尔还有一支枪别在后腰，但他完全没有机会拿出来了。  
“fuck！你居然会选择站在海拉那边！！”洛基恶狠狠地一脚把索尔踢开，让他退出一段距离。“把手放在我看得到的位置！”  
黑暗中被覆盖的笼子传来不安的骚动，爪子刨地的动静从四面八方过来。  
“我救了你！”索尔喊回去。他越发觉得事态发展不可理喻了，为什么他现在不是在家看着球赛转播。  
“那算屁！你完全不信我！”洛基咬牙切齿地说。“我真的差一点就要死了！”  
“我救了你。”  
“你竟然会相信那个女人也不相信我，该死的，蠢货，白痴！”  
“我救了你。”  
“你还把我放在车后箱那么长时间，该天杀的要命，fuck！fuck！fuck！”  
“我那时候还在气你假账的事，但是我救了你，在最后关键时刻。”  
“我应该把你右腿打残！”  
“开枪吧。”索尔坦然地说。“如果可以让你消气。”  
洛基闭上嘴用鼻子出气，他瞪着索尔，之前披着的外套堆在他身后。  
“是的，我应该这么做，然后放狗出来咬你。”洛基把枪对准索尔的腿，渐渐枪口上移，从大腿到裆部到肚子到胸口，最后停在索尔的脑门上。“或者一了百了，你死在这里，我开车跑路。”  
索尔走近，他走得很坚决，速度不快不慢，直到冰冷坚硬的枪口抵上他的额头。  
“随便。”他耸耸肩。  
洛基朝他翻白眼，把安全栓扣回去。索尔拿走枪，放到桌上，然后搂着洛基的后颈把他压入一个吻。  
分开后洛基从索尔外套里拿出烟点上，表情有些受挫地安静地把香烟抽去半根。  
“去找海姆达尔吧。”索尔提议，他一直用拇指磨砂着洛基脖子后面的皮肤，另一只手半圈着洛基的腰。  
洛基扭头，把烟喷在索尔脸上。  
“好吧。”他妥协。

公路边一家汽车旅馆的老板杰夫放下报纸，审视面前站的两个男人。金发的倒很爽快，房间手续和交付定金顺利愉快。另一个黑发男人则一言不发，靠在门框外，被招牌闪烁的红灯照得没了边线。  
“今晚生意热闹吗？”金发男人突然问。  
杰夫瞄了眼登记簿，觉得“唐纳德·布莱克”是个假名，但是管他呢。  
“嗯，不是太好。”杰夫撇着嘴巴。“只有一间住了人……”他说到一半停顿，再次看看门外的男人，见他披着一件不合身的外套，样子有些落魄。杰夫大致可以猜出两个男人的关系了。“……所以不会有任何打扰。”他朝布莱克眨眨眼睛。  
金发男人露出笑容，不过杰夫觉得他故意无视自己刚才的玩笑。

“我需要一双新袜子。”洛基进入房间后说。而索尔只是关上门，把洛基压到电视边的墙上用力吻住。洛基起先挣扎了下，他的话没有说完，或许他真的挺在乎有没有新袜子穿的。但是随着吻的热烈深入，他也不再管那么多了。  
他们相互扒对方的衣服，一路磕磕绊绊，直到洛基被床绊倒，两个人才暂时分开。  
索尔帮洛基脱去裤子的时候尽量小心绷带的位置，洛基借着透过窗帘的霓虹灯光看到绷带上渗出血点，不过不太严重。索尔的目光最后也落在绑带的血迹上，他爱怜地轻轻抚摸，不让洛基感到疼痛，接着他俯下身，鼻子喷出的热气温暖了绷带下冰凉的部分。洛基感到伤口在索尔的体温下开始突突跳动，每一下都让他的心跳加重一次。那双大手继而往上，越过受伤的位置后，力度开始任意妄为了。洛基让自己在床上展开，双手举过头顶，垂着眼睛看索尔金色的脑袋埋在自己双腿间。他感到索尔手掌抓上自己大腿内侧，这令他半勃的阴茎跳动了一下。而后索尔把他的腿分开，洛基眼中那颗金色、扎着小发球的脑袋完全地沉下去。  
口腔内的灼热几乎要把洛基烧死。他因为喉咙紧致的包裹而挺起胸膛，窗外车灯照过的一瞬间洛基喘出声。越了越多的快感堆积上喉咙，他浑身冒汗，身下的床单像是海草粘黏着他的后背皮肤。他最敏感的前端在索尔退后时还轻柔地触碰到牙齿，这一察觉令他打了个激灵，大腿在索尔脑袋脸边颤抖不已。  
洛基被热气烟雾包裹住，视线朦胧，但是他大脑总有一小块地方感觉到不对劲。这个直觉是从什么时候开始的？索尔双手揉上他的后臀，把他托起更加直接地送入口中。洛基呼吸被打断，思考也是。霓虹灯令他变成粉色变成红色，快感浓密沉淀然后又猛地顶上他的小腹，令他脚趾紧张地卷起。  
灯……黄色的车灯……是的……这点有点奇怪。  
洛基睁开眼睛，天花板上黄色的车灯放大又缩小最后消失。这次他听到房间外停车场的石子被车轮碾压的动静。  
他抬头看向索尔，对方已经停止了一切情趣戏码。他侧过头盯着窗帘外的光影，慢慢把枪从后腰抽出。洛基泄气地倒回去，接过索尔递来的枪，然后从床上快速翻身滚到另一边，床单裹着自己下半身。  
现在他有些嫉妒索尔还穿着裤子这件事。  
下一秒子弹射进这个房间，把墙壁上的画打了下来。  
“哦，fuck。”洛基听到索尔这么骂，接下来的一切被枪声覆盖。

当兄弟俩听到旅馆老板的惨叫后才反应过来枪战已经告一段落了，来了四个杀手，全都死在这个混乱的房间里。  
洛基把打空弹夹的枪放在床上，从尘埃和木屑中挑出自己的衣服，抖干净后嫌弃地穿上。索尔则是把每个人都翻过来，盯着他们的脸看。  
“是亚尔维斯的人。”他说。  
洛基侧过脸，霓虹灯正好照亮一具离他最近的尸体——是夜总会上亚尔维斯身边的那个矮子。洛基嗤笑，把衣服扣子扣好。  
他们带走自己的枪，车开上公路经过旅馆老板的办公室，看到打电话报警的老板正从办公桌后探出脑袋瞪着他们。路过一片湖的时候索尔下车把枪和石头包在一起扔进去，顺便用水洗了下车后箱，至少让血迹没那么明显。洛基在车里补觉，完全没有受到干扰。

海姆达尔打开木屋的门后洛基直接问他有没有新袜子给他。  
“所以你们还是惹上麻烦了？”海姆达尔让他们俩进屋，炉上的水正好烧开，发出尖锐的气声。  
“你们需要洗个澡，然后好好休息。”年长的男人把开水壶提到厨房案台上，然后再拿出两个马克杯。“现在先喝杯热茶。”  
“我需要袜子。”洛基再次说。  
“不，你需要很多东西，热水澡，睡眠，食物，然后是新衣服，最后才是你的袜子。”海姆达尔把热茶塞进洛基的手里。“不过我需要出去一趟才能买来你们合身的衣服。”  
“没有你我们该怎么办？”索尔感激地拍拍海姆达尔的后背，他从案台上拿过自己那杯茶，松了口气。  
“并不会怎么样，落魄点而已，我这里只是个休息站。”海姆达尔直接坐在沙发上，用遥控器按开电视。  
洛基扭头看索尔，瞪着眼睛一脸“接下来要怎么做”的表情。  
“接下来的事情我会接手。”海姆达尔透过电视机屏幕的倒影看到洛基的小动作，他依旧盯着跳雪花的画面回答。洛基撇嘴，老实地喝着热茶。  
“但是你们也有自己的事要办。”海姆达尔提醒。  
索尔点头，他放下杯子靠着墙想了片刻。接着他抬头，看到洛基的目光一直沾在自己身上。  
“如果你相信我的话，洛基，接下来我们需要去个地方。”索尔说。  
洛基露出嫌弃的神色，这跟他刚离开汽车旅馆时的表情一样。  
“以后不准再提起这里的事。”他警告索尔。索尔只是开着车，觉得从后视镜里看到生闷气的洛基有些可爱。  
木屋里片刻的僵持后，洛基点头，把视线转向海姆达尔的电视机，后者正在调台，跳过了所有洛基喜欢看的节目。

进入华纳家族花了些时间，等到索尔和洛基被带入湖边别墅的会客厅后，弗雷从办公桌后站起，露出商业性的笑容。  
“我正在想你们呢！”他拍着双手，示意索尔和洛基坐到沙发上。  
他们刚坐下，弗雷的妹妹弗雷娅从另一扇门进来。她有一头金色长卷发，明亮的双眸，眼神带有少女的羞涩。兄弟俩一直看着她直到她坐到弗雷身边的单人沙发上，弗雷则是走到沙发后，扶着，让画面看起来像一副油画。  
“所以……你知道我们要来？”索尔终于把眼睛从弗雷娅身上移开，他看着弗雷，有些困惑。  
弗雷咧开嘴笑，然后用食指挠挠他的嘴角，尾指的戒指有着他们家族徽，是海和天空的象征。  
“我听说你们家发生的一些事情……或许还有亚尔维斯的事，他似乎变成你们姐姐的好朋友了。”  
索尔没说话，洛基大方地承认了。  
“最近家里比较多杂事。”他翘起二郎腿，一只手扶在膝盖上，身子往索尔那边靠着。“我们只是本着好意过来，当做往日交情的一次小回馈。”  
弗雷挑起眉毛，弗雷娅抬头看他，握住他的手。  
“回馈？”  
“或者一句忠告。”洛基笑着说。  
“你嘴里从来没有一句好话。”弗雷离开沙发，走到落地窗边面朝外面的湖水。  
“你应该从长远角度考虑。”索尔说。弗雷侧头看着他，眉头皱起来。  
“我在等一个电话。”他从窗边退回来。“接起电话后，我自有我的打算。”  
“或许你应该自己决定。”阳光从湖上进来，水波倒映在会客厅的天花板上，造成一种自身于水底的错觉感。索尔在这其中盯着弗雷，等待着他的回应。  
电话铃响起，全部人都望向办公桌上的电话，像是等着它自己开口似的。  
“你的电话。”洛基对弗雷说。“记住，从长远角度考虑。”

所以索尔和洛基被弗雷以及他两个部下带到了海拉面前，脖子后被一把枪指着。  
芬里尔对着洛基龇牙咧嘴，不断地喷出热气。洛基看着它皱眉，索尔无奈地叹气，弗雷用枪顶着他后脑警告他不要乱动。  
“你们两个小坏蛋还是回来了？”海拉转过身，可怜地看着索尔和洛基。  
“关于那晚的事，我真是要被你们感动坏了。”她靠在桌边，一只手叉腰一只手摇晃着还剩一点的威士忌酒杯，冰块在里面撞出细碎的声音。  
“你不应该老是喝酒。”索尔说。  
“轮不到你说我。”海拉凶回去，她似乎有些宿醉，扶着额头，表情像是被阳光晃到眼那样痛苦。“你们永远不让我省心，小时候是，现在也是——为什么你们不能听话，然后死得干脆点？”  
洛基再次看向索尔，用眼神告诉他早知道事态会发展成这样了。  
“我很感谢华纳家族对我的支持和帮助，弗雷，你真是个甜心。”  
弗雷颔首。  
“之前的交易不变，同时可以多满足你们一个要求。”海拉把酒喝完，芬里尔仰头看着她，似乎在等她指示。“互惠的关系，虽然亚尔维斯那家伙基本上帮不上忙。”她嫌弃地撅起上唇，索尔觉得她这个动作和洛基的有些神似。  
“你经常说一家人最重要，结果你还派杀手来杀我们。”索尔有点烦弗雷的枪，太过冰凉了。  
“啊，那个，原本是父亲经常说的，你要注意我的使用语气，嘲讽，当我复述的时候，这句话的意思就是嘲讽。”  
“为什么？”  
“嗯？”海拉看着提问的洛基，她想了一会，似乎正在把一堆杂乱无章的原因系统归纳一遍。  
“因为父亲就是个贱人，”海拉很满意她的说辞。“烂活多，权利少，而且他从未打算多让我沾一份光，十年前那次交易是，七年前也是。现在他需要我，就让我回来，不需要的时候就一把撇开。”  
洛基感到他脖子后的枪移开了，但是他的目光没有转动，依旧与海拉对视。  
“艹他的，我需要一场报复，毁了他的一切，然后看他会露出什么表情！”  
索尔感觉自己再次看到那个凶狠狂野的姐姐了，虽然她现在喝得有点多，说了太多话。  
“你不应该喝这么多。”索尔再次重复。  
“弗雷，麻烦让他闭嘴，好吗？”海拉转过身，没再看自己的弟弟们。她捂着脸，想让双眼对焦。“杀了他们，免得看到心烦。”  
“海拉，你不应该喝这么多。”  
“我叫你闭嘴！！！”海拉回身把杯子摔在地上，地毯吸收了冲击力，杯子并没有粉碎，冰块则掉了出来，飞到索尔脚边。  
“我刚才可没说话。”索尔表现得很无辜。  
海拉皱眉瞪着他，然后瞪着洛基，洛基则让开位置，让一直站在他身后的人展现在海拉面前。  
奥丁摘下帽子，他收起枪，面无表情地与海拉对视。  
“我的女儿。”他对着突然不动的海拉说，声音低沉，一丝颤抖蕴藏其中。  
弗雷也收起枪，另一个戴帽子的男人往前站，来到奥丁身边，海拉认出他是海姆达尔。  
“我不是你女儿！！”海拉反应过来后朝奥丁大吼。“我从来不想当你的女儿！fuck!为什么亚尔维斯没有杀死你？”  
“这你要问他，虽然需要去碎石场找人了。”海姆达尔说。  
海拉感到头疼，她头次觉得自己真的喝太多酒了。奥丁朝她走近，想扶稳她。海拉打开他的手，靠在办公桌边。  
“你要让我怎么办？”奥丁问，“你太疯了。”  
“那就送我去‘仓库’吧。”海拉望着她父亲的脸，笑了起来。“除非我死了，否者我会继续回来，要把你的一切都毁掉。”  
奥丁退开，他示意海姆达尔打开大门，门外的部下进来，把狼狈的海拉架走，直径送到车里面。  
“这次很感谢华纳家族的帮助。”奥丁转身对弗雷说。  
“举手之劳。”年轻男人笑笑。“合作愉快。”

海拉从轿车后座上醒来，她感到口干舌燥，脑子里像是贩卖泡泡堂的投币机，无数彩色的糖果在里面弹跳乱动。  
她撑起自己靠回椅背上，痛苦地躲避开阳光，回忆从中闪烁，一点快乐的影子都没有。  
最后车停在一处开阔的码头，海拉下车后听到海鸥盘旋的声音。  
“这里不是‘仓库’。”她干哑着嗓子说。  
索尔和洛基从车上下来，索尔说：“这里不是，我们只是把你带到码头这里，半小时后有艘货船离港，你的行李还有狗都在上面。”  
海拉来回望着索尔和洛基的脸，疲倦的笑意浮现出来。  
“给我一根烟。”  
“你戒烟了。”洛基提醒。  
海拉瞪他，洛基只好把烟给她，然后帮她捂着手点火。他与索尔也各点一支，三个人靠在车上，望着海港和黑色的海，没有多说一句话。  
烟燃尽后，海拉扔下烟头，用鞋底踩灭。索尔和洛基无言地看着她习惯的动作，海风吹乱了海拉的头发，把她身上的烟味带走。  
“我感恩节会回来。”她走的时候亲亲索尔的脸，也亲亲洛基的，顺便捏捏他的脸蛋。  
“很抱歉芬里尔咬了你。”  
洛基只能点头承认这点的确挺抱歉的。

他们坐进车里，索尔发现洛基没有回他的后排专座，而是进了副驾驶，还系上安全带。  
索尔为此感到高兴，洛基倒是一直盯着海拉渐渐缩小的身影，表现得过于担忧。  
“她说的是真的？”  
“什么？”  
“她说她感恩节会回来。”洛基扭头看着他没有血缘的哥哥。  
索尔耸耸肩，把车发动起来。“至少我们可以把这件事保密到感恩节那天。”  
“父亲会杀了你的。”  
“每个人都想杀我，包括你。”  
洛基笑笑，他挨向索尔，扯扯他金色的胡子，说：“当然，同时我也爱你。”  
“谁不是呢？”

 

END


End file.
